Hit for Six
by stsenna
Summary: Sealand decides that cricket is the key to him outperforming England as a country and decides to go to Australia for advice on how to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit for Six**

On a lonely day out at HM Fort Roughs, one Peter Kirkland, also known by some as the Principality of Sealand had gotten lost amongst his own thoughts. The room was silent except for a radio playing quietly in the background, but that wouldn't stop him from pondering one important question. How could he be truly seen and recognised as a country? How could he get his brother, who he'd often call "Jerk England", to acknowledge him as a nation independent from Britain? What had other former British colonies and territories done that made England recognise them that he hadn't done? Mentally, he went through a list of nations that were in the British Empire and thought of why they were so special.

Seychelles had natural beauty, which wouldn't be easy for a former naval fort to achieve, so he had to think of something else. America and Canada had developed a lot in a relatively short time, which would be very difficult for Sealand to do on the limited resources he had at hand. It all seemed too difficult, even for the idealistic and optimistic child nation. There had to be something that he could do that was possible, even for him.

As he sat in boredom thinking more and more about his goal, the usual low volume music coming from his radio had been interrupted by a commentator, who was talking about a game of cricket. Despite being related to England, cricket was never something that particularly interested the young micronation. He found it took too long to play, especially when some games last up to 5 days. However, for want of a break from thinking, Sealand decided to listen in to hear what was going on.

"And Australia have taken another wicket and the England team are starting to see their run rate slip away. The Australians made it up to 276-7 in their 50 overs, which will take some doing for England to beat, with their score at 192-5 with 15 overs to go."

Listening carefully, Sealand could pick out a few important words from the commentary. While he didn't understand all of the terminology that was being used, he could get the basic message. Australia's cricket team were playing England's and they were winning. If Australia could play cricket so well, could he teach Sealand to do the same? There was no chance he'd go to England for help, so who was better to ask than the country that could beat him at his own game?

Naturally, it wasn't long before Sealand decided to catch a flight to Melbourne, since he'd heard Wy mention that Australia often stayed there and he'd go about his plan of convincing the Australian to teach him how to play cricket. Using an address previously given to him by Australia's younger sister, he managed to find the house where Australia was likely to be. Without hesitation, he knocked on the front door of the house.

Within seconds, a young man with black hair dressed in what seemed like a khaki coloured digger's uniform, though not done up particularly smartly. This combined with a very broad grin across his face made the man look quite casual and laid back in demeanour. "G'day kid." He said with a very obvious Australian accent "You're that Sealand kid that my sister is friends with aren't ya? How can I help you?"

Wasting no time on manners or politeness, Sealand decided to come straight out with it "I want to learn how to play cricket so I can beat Jerk England!" he said enthusiastically with a smile on his face matching the Australian's "And where better to learn than the capital of the country England's cricket team holds such a rivalry?"

Surprised a little by the outburst of excitement from the younger nation, Australia replied "This ain't that capital mate." Sealand's eyes widened greatly, half in what seemed like disappointment and half in irritation at himself for making a stupid mistake. This all went away, however, when Australia continued "But at least ya got the right country! You don't need to go to Vienna or anything like that, just that Melbourne isn't my capital. A lot of people don't know my capital, so don't worry about it!"

Now it was Sealand's turn to be surprised. Australia was very relaxed compared to England, so was he a relaxed teacher as well? England was always strict on him, as was Sweden whenever he took care of Sealand, so a superior as relaxed as Australia seemed to be might be enjoyable for him.

"So you'll teach me how to play?" Sealand piped up, seeing that he could get along with Australia if he was always this laid back.

" 'Course I will! Or at least explain the basics of the game. You might find it too difficult to practise against me because of our height difference though. It's not fair that you can't bowl to me or bat against me properly. Australia replied. Even though he'd raised an issue, he still had that eternal grin across his face.

"How should I get some practise then?" Sealand asked. As soon as he did, Australia's grin somehow grew even wider than it was before, as if he was planning something.

"I know someone you can practise against. About your height and a very good and knowledgeable player. But for now, come in so I can get through my basic theory on the game."

With that, Australia ushered the younger nation into his house and began his lesson. Sealand knew he'd have to pay attention to understand this very complicated game, but the question at the back of his mind, nagging him the whole time was who he'd be practising against. One person did spring to mind, though he wouldn't expect that person in particular to get involved in teaching him about cricket. Or anything for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a good couple of hours' worth of talking, Australia felt like he'd given his new student the best improvised lesson he could. Over lunch, he and Sealand had both discussed the major points to playing cricket, but despite Australia's best attempts to keep it simple and avoid it being confusing, it became clear as soon as Sealand spoke up, that the Australian had gotten a little carried away.

"So the start if the score indicates what the batting team has gained and the second number means how many people they've lost to wickets, lbws and catches?" Sealand said, clarifying what he'd been told by Australia shortly before. He didn't truly understand half of what he'd been saying, but he felt he understood enough. He had to score points, why did he need to know more than that at this point?

Sporting his usual grin, Australia replied "Exactly. And a bounce on the way to the ground's boundaries gives you four points and getting the ball to the boundary without bouncing gets you six points. You may decide you're more successful on either the off side or the leg side, but it's better to keep changing your stance and your strikes to avoid looking too predictable." Sealand understood some of this. He had to find a comfortable way to bat, but not always bat the same way. With these few lines of advice, he felt he was ready to practise playing properly. At least in a batting position.

"So, who's gonna help me practise? I can't beat jerk England if I don't practise well!" Sealand enthusiastically shouted, clearly eager to start playing the game.

"Firstly I'll need you to pack a few things. Maybe some of the spare clothes you brought with you, since we've got some travelling to do." Australia ordered, starting to put his plan into action "I'll deal with food and everything, so just get yourself sorted.

With that, Sealand went to find his suitcase, which he'd left in an upstairs spare room and packed some of the clothes he'd previously unpacked, with the expectation that he'd be staying in Melbourne for a while. Since that clearly wasn't going to happen, Sealand got curious as to what Australia had in mind for him, but finished what he was told and headed downstairs, where he was greeted by Australia, who stood alongside his already packed suitcase. Sealand decided that Australia was a lot more calculating and thoughtful than he looked, but he wasn't trying to decipher his façade for now.

"I'll take you to meet your cricket partner now, though I have a feeling you might already know them." Australia said, opening his front door and motioning for Sealand to follow him "This person I have in mind for you may be a bit difficult at first, but I'm sure with a little bit of persuasion , they'll gladly co-operate."

As the two began to head off, Sealand began to get a little impatient, though mostly because of his excitement and usual energetic nature "Can't you just tell me who it is? Why does it have to be a secret?" he started to shout, waving his arms around in a very dramatic and animated fashion, prompting an even wider grin and slight laugh from his mentor.

"It's not really a secret, Sea. More a pleasant surprise I have planned for you."

At this Sealand decided he wasn't going to get an immediate, direct answer from Australia. Even he knew when to give up sometimes, so he just got to thinking about who it could be, to the point where he even started paying attention to where Australia was taking him. Though only a few minutes after he and Australia had left the latter's house, he found himself at a train station. As soon as he realised this, he turned to ask Australia a question, but the older nation spoke before he could, as though he expected the question Sealand was ready to ask.

"I booked us both a set of train tickets to Sydney. It's gonna be a long journey from here to there so once we're on the train and on our way, get comfortable and try to get some sleep. You've gotta be tired after all the travelling and learning you've done today."

Sealand nodded in agreement and within minutes, the train that would be taking them to Sydney for the next 11 hours had arrived at the station. Both of them boarded the train and settled down once they had found their seats, the two of them sitting opposite one another with a small table in between them. It wasn't long before Sealand started to feel a combination of boredom and tiredness and slowly fell asleep, leaving Australia to contemplate his ideas. He was going to help Sealand learn how to play cricket. That much was clear. However, he wanted to have his own share of fun while he did it. He knew that Sealand's "partner" would conform to his plan, not without hiding their actual intentions, but if Australia could raise a cricketer with the will and skill to beat a common rival in the sport, as well as helping someone else other than the two of them get what they quietly wanted, he'd be happy by the end of it.


End file.
